


Bathroom Roses and Champagne

by riellean



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bathtubs, Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, mentioned 00 line relationship, mentioned johnny / mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riellean/pseuds/riellean
Summary: Jungwoo is a cinnamon roll with all the icing on top.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Bathroom Roses and Champagne

Love comes in so many forms; in boxes that vary from shape to size, in triangles and squares and circles and hearts, ranging from tiny to enormous, it could be as small as an ant to something as tall as a skyscraper. Love could also come in words that flow like honey from a pair of soft, sweet lips to those that dance like a melody across a page. Love could also come in color; love could be the dark azure blue which is as deep as the endless sea, a red just like the roses sold in booths at the train stations right before you leave a loved one or when you wish to surprise a lover. Love could also come in pink, which color reminds you of youth and innocence, a love so soft and caring, it’s delicate.

Love can be anything you wish it to be.

For Wong Yukhei, or Lucas, as he often prefers to be called, his love comes in the form of Kim Jungwoo.

*

Lucas would be living in a fantasy novel if he says that his love created Jungwoo. Which makes him also think if it’s possible to be so full of love towards everyone and everything that it overflows and spills and creates a whole other being which would return that love back towards you. The more Lucas thinks about it, he thinks that the idea would actually be kind of cool, and he realizes that it seemed to apply to his younger brother Donghyuck, who has three adoring boyfriends that kiss the tiny boy whenever he wishes to be kissed. It’s a bit weird to think about, so Lucas shakes it out from his head, and it tumbles out onto his floor, to be forgotten, just like his one clean sock that he hasn’t found the pair for which lies underneath his bed. He still keeps it because what happens if he finds the other pair?!

So no. Lucas’ story isn’t fantasy.

It’s reality.

(Well, reality for him right now. Also, that line brings him back to the days Dream High was popular.)

*

Lucas first met Jungwoo during orientation week, accidentally bumping into the elder and almost sending Jungwoo flying because he was running while carrying a bucket filled to the brim with water for a game that the newly accepted students were playing. Lucas had pulled Jungwoo towards him instead, letting the bucket fly and barely missed Mark, another new student who was accompanying him. The water did gave Mark a bath who sputtered in distaste at the coldness and looked at him with wide surprised eyes.

So at that time, Lucas had a hand full of guy, who was actually really handsome up close, and a tiny freezing friend who seemed clueless on what to do next. Lucas lets an inward little sigh inside his head, because he really wants to know this man more, Lucas is terribly sparkly eyed for beautiful things, but Mark is a new friend and it technically is Lucas’ fault. So he lets the man go, and apologizes while bowing, unwilling to look at that face again before he does something stupid like ask for the boy for his name. Lucas then picks up the bucket and questions Mark if he was alright. The boy nodded shakily at the question, which was good enough for Lucas. He then took one of Mark’s hands into his and began leading the other boy away.

When Johnny, one of the camp seniors in charge of the orientation week had seen Mark wet and freezing with Lucas beside him, he immediately ushered the small boy into a tent, leaving Lucas alone. Lucas smartly decides to keep his mouth shut when the public relations major with a minor in business management and creative writing tumbles out of the tent on wobbly feet, a red face, and a large mosquito bite on his neck which he tries to hide by making himself smaller in a hoodie much too large for him that it covered his upper thighs and gave him sweater paws.

_But…_

“Looking cute Lee.”

_Damn it_.

Mark whacks his arm then proceeds to shove Lucas onto the grass.

*

Truthfully, the percentage of Lucas meeting that pretty stranger again would have to be close to 0.01% because there’s tens of thousands of students from around 25 different kinds of majors ranging from freshmen to seniors and Lucas doesn’t even have a name.

So he thanks all the heavens and his lucky stars when Mark brings him to a senior party three months into the first semester, because Lucas meets Jungwoo there for the second time.

After introductions and the promise to not get blackout drunk directed at Mark and his senior boyfriend, “ _because you’re heavy as fuck,_ ”, Lucas wanders around the house and sees the boy that stars as the main actor in his dreams. The boy is nestling a red cup in his hands as he talks to a group of girls, a pretty smile on his face while nodding at whatever the girls were saying to him.

Lucas decides to shoot his shot once the girls leave.

.

Jungwoo seems to like him and Lucas finds out that he _really_ likes hugging people who smell like apples. He also really likes the cute red flush on Jungwoo’s cheeks when the male asks him to accompany him home because he was really tired with a pout on his face and a small tug on Lucas’ shirt.

Lucas squeezes Jungwoo’s cheeks together and piggybacks him back to his dorm room. He passes a lightheaded Jungwoo over to his dorm room mate and leaves with a kiss to his cheek and a new contact number in his phone.

*

Over a span of a semester, Lucas learns that:

Jungwoo is older than him by two years.

Jungwoo is a mechanical engineering student.

Jungwoo is also in a choir.

Jungwoo volunteers at the local orphanage during his free time.

Jungwoo loves puppies and Greek mythology.

Jungwoo is outstanding in so many different ways, and Lucas is amazed.

Lucas is also endeared when the sleeping boy snuggles deeper into his chest to rest, clutching at the fabric of wool that made up Lucas’ sweater. They had been playing for the whole day at the park close to their university because Lucas had brought one of Donghyuck’s boyfriend’s dog, which was a Samoyed, with him to dogsit. Jungwoo had been all over the pup, cuddling into the soft and fluffy fur and calling him so many pet names that Lucas lost count.

Lucas bends over to place a kiss on Jungwoo’s head, which the boy sighs messily at. He smells like raspberries and vanilla today, a change of his usual apples and cinnamon because contrary to popular belief, Lucas likes to smell sweet. He believes it’s because of all the scented candles Donghyuck loves to collect back at home.

_Oh, and Lucas also learns that Jungwoo gives amazing kisses as a boyfriend._

*

They’ve been dating for almost two years now, living together for five months, and Jungwoo has already started to work at a nearby company to earn experience after graduating. Meanwhile, Lucas has been busy focusing on his studies as a health science student with a minor in psychology, pulling all-nighters during exams and trying to replace his sleeping time because the amount of hours he gets as rest are almost close to none.

So, when they both have a short holiday, Lucas prepares a tiny break from all the stress for them both.

*

Lucas goes to the grocery store to buy candles, champagne, apple juice, mac and cheese, and the additional list Jungwoo had sent to his phone that morning. He also stops by at a small flower shop near their shared apartment to buy fresh petals. It’s not extremely expensive, but it will surely put a dent in Lucas’ pockets, but for happiness and well-being, money isn’t extremely important.

He carries the bags home, his time spent at the gym definitely worth it. Lucas then continues to store the groceries, placing them in their places that Jungwoo had labeled with cute sticky notes. A winking calico cat stares back at him when he places the boxes of cereal into the most left cupboard on the bottom shelf.

Lucas heaves a deep sigh when he’s done. He also feels a bit jittery for what he is about to do next for this is the first time he’s tried to plan something like this. 

*

*

Jungwoo steps off the bus a bit closer to midnight than he would have liked, but at least he gets to rest for two more days at home with his boyfriend and still get paid. Jungwoo wonders if Lucas is already sleeping yet for it’s been quite a while since the boy had actually gotten a good night’s sleep and he knows that the boy has a day off tomorrow. He hope Lucas is.

The walk home is short but cold, and Jungwoo huddles his coat closer to his body because he can’t handle it at all. He wishes Lucas was with him, so he would be able to at least get more warmth by hugs. He especially likes it when Lucas cuddles him all the way home, placing Jungwoo right where all the warmth stems from. During summer, they’re no better, and Lucas keeps by Jungwoo’s side instead, searching for a cool surface to lean on. Jungwoo laughs at the memory of Lucas accidentally leaning too much on him that they both toppled over onto sand. That day had been truly exhausting for them both, as they were in charge of watching over Jungwoo’s younger nieces and nephews.

Jungwoo rushes up the steps to the second floor, just wanting to shower and head to bed and spoon Lucas. However, to his surprise, when he unlocks the door to their apartment which is still brightly lit, Lucas is waiting by the door, greeting Jungwoo with a smile and a hug, before planting a kiss to his lips. Jungwoo basks in the warmth, hugging Lucas even tighter and enjoying the little pecks Lucas places all over his face.

“Why are you still up Xuxi?” Jungwoo asks once Lucas is done with the greeting kisses. Lucas just smiles charmingly and shrugs. “Just wanted to wait.”

Jungwoo looks at the Snoopy themed pajamas Lucas is wearing. “You must be sleepy, baby.” As if confirming, Lucas rubs at his eyes and messes his hair up even more with his hand. Jungwoo coos. “Baby. My baby.”

Lucas lets out a whine at that, a louder whine when Jungwoo stands up on his tippy toes to squeeze his cheeks.

“I’m not a baby.” He says with squished cheeks in Jungwoo’s hands.

Jungwoo laughs at that. “You’re always my baby.”

“So, how was work today Woo?”

Lucas helps Jungwoo take his jacket off and places his briefcase on the floor. After Jungwoo takes of his shoes, Lucas starts to massage Jungwoo’s back while directing him through their apartment, making Jungwoo sigh in satisfaction as he lets himself fall victim into Lucas’ pleasing hands.

“It was alright,” Jungwoo yawns, “Not what I expected, but alright.” He closes his eyes as he feels Lucas put more pressure between his lower back and on the base of his neck. He leans his head backward to ask for a kiss on the lips which Lucas gives happily to him. They make out by the wall for a while, Jungwoo panting into Lucas’ mouth, but Lucas cuts it short, a glint in his eyes, and ushers Jungwoo forward again.

Lucas leads Jungwoo into the bathroom and Jungwoo’s eyes widen at the sight.

“Oh no, Lucas.. you didn’t..”

Their bathroom is basked in a dark yellow glow, flames lighting the bathroom. It smells like passion fruit and mango. Jungwoo stands by the door admiring the scene as Lucas checks the bath temperature, swaying his hand in the bath.

“Come on Woo! Before the water gets cold.”

Jungwoo follows Lucas’ advice and begins to take off his clothes. There’s definitely nothing sexy about it at all, Jungwoo isn’t trying to put in any effort at all, but Lucas still stares at him with red flushed cheeks. Jungwoo gets into the bath, watching as the rose petals part as he slides further in. Lucas is right beside him now, sitting on the bathroom floor, still dry.

“It’s wonderful baby.” The smell of the bath is wonderful, and as he rubs the water on his skin, he feels so soft and moisturized, more than when he sometimes shares bath bombs with Lucas. “What did you use?”

Lucas smiles at this and shows Jungwoo a glass jar labelled in his own writing. “Rose and lavender bath salts?” Jungwoo reads. Lucas nods. “I made it myself!”

“Thank you baby, it smells amazing.” He leans his head out of the bath to kiss Lucas on the lips.

He feels his boyfriend smile into the kiss, and as he pulls back runs a hand through Lucas’ messy hair. “Care to join?” At this, Lucas’ eyes widen and then without a word, hurriedly leaves the bathroom. Jungwoo calls after him but to no avail.

Jungwoo feels sulky, embarrassed that Lucas had the galls to leave him hanging, so he closes his eyes and soaks his body until his chin. He wouldn’t want to waste the perfect bath his prude of a boyfriend had prepared for him.

Lucas chooses this moment to come in again, holding a tray with two tall champagne glasses, a carton of juice, a champagne bottle, and a bowl. Jungwoo huffs at him as the younger begs him to sit up straight. “You left me alone.”

“Sorry Woo! I almost forgot about the other things.”

The tray floats in the bath quite nicely, and Jungwoo eats the mac and cheese while Lucas admires him while he sips a glass of champagne by himself.

“Are you not going to eat?” Jungwoo asks Lucas, who shakes his head and the glass too, the champagne close to sloshing over the edge. “I’ve ate. Sorry Woo, I was too hungry to wait.”

*

Once Jungwoo is finished eating, Lucas brings his dirty plates out to wash while Jungwoo stays inside the bath as Lucas told him to do. Jungwoo falls asleep in a short time and only wakes up when he feels the water start to rise and another person joins him in the bath. The water spills over the edge, carrying the rose petals with it, but that’s a job for tomorrow.

For now, he heads to Lucas’ side, letting more bath water spill over. He places himself right on top of Lucas’ lap. Lucas giggles and pinches Jungwoo’s hip and also somehow manages to pick up the tray that he previously put aside to in front of them.

“Apple juice for you and champagne for me.”

*

Lucas realizes that they’ve been in the bath for way too long when the champagne has finished and his fingers had begun to prune. Jungwoo himself is no better, he had profusely decided that he did not want more apple juice after a sipping a glass and instead chose to help himself to Lucas’ own drink. Lucas prods at the sleepy drunk’s cheek which is answered with a tiny snore.

Lucas tries to wake Jungwoo up by squeezing his cheeks, poking his body, and kissing all around his face, but the boy in his lap vehemently does not wish to be woken up and shows it by whacking at Lucas’ wandering hands.

So Lucas makes Jungwoo lean on the side of the bath and stands up letting the water cascade down his body. He grabs a previously prepared towel and wraps himself in one. He also takes the time to wash Jungwoo’s hair with a green tea scented shampoo, the boy pliant like butter in his arms, and washes it off with a water. He then takes another towel to dry off Jungwoo’s hair and proceeds to pick him up by the back and princess carries him into their bedroom. Once inside, he makes Jungwoo sit on the bed and forces an oversized onto the smaller boy, so he wouldn’t be cold at night. Jungwoo whines when Lucas lifts his hands up and Lucas is tempted to wake Jungwoo up again so he can see who the baby is now.

But he isn’t that evil, not yet.

And a whiny boyfriend is sometimes really cute.

So instead, he spoons Jungwoo to sleep.

*

Jungwoo wakes up in the middle of the night, sleepily whispers a thank you to a sleeping Lucas, and promptly falls back asleep to a solid feeling of warmth.

*

The next morning is a headache for Lucas, Jungwoo pulling him out of bed to shower at a time way too early to be alive, “It’s nine Lucas, nine!”

He ushers Lucas into the shower, and it turns out, Jungwoo had just wanted to shampoo his hair too. Lucas returns the favor, and the two kiss in the shower again.

*

Jungwoo makes Lucas kimchi fried rice for lunch. Lucas tries to hug him from behind during the whole ordeal. Jungwoo threatens to add pineapple into the dish. Lucas moves to hug the pillar instead.

*

Jungwoo kisses him once he's done cooking and thanks Lucas for waiting. Lucas thanks Jungwoo for cooking. They hold hands while eating.

*

*

* 

Love is beautiful and all those flowery words that can only be described as wonderful and heavenly, but sometimes love is overwhelming and unreal. Lucas experiences them both with Jungwoo. Their relationship is smooth sailing, but sometimes they hit a storm, but never fail to talk it out with each other. There are some instances where Lucas is just so ultimately tired, and so is Jungwoo, but they never fail to talk it out, which Lucas is thankful for.

He’s had boyfriends before, but Jungwoo, Jungwoo is just so incredibly understanding and loving. Jungwoo is a cinnamon roll with all the icing on top.

Lucas loves him.

*

Love isn’t explainable to Jungwoo. He knows what love is, but his understanding is just like any other person. And if there’s something Jungwoo learned during his years of STEM, is that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

Lucas loves him so Jungwoo loves him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> as you see, i don't know how to write. like this took me a long time, so i hoped you like it  
> i need attention and also need to know if you sweets loved it or not, so please leave kudos and comments!  
> they make me happy.  
> or you can leave a message on my curiouscat @riellean  
> thank you for reading! (*ˊᗜˋ*)/ᵗᑋᵃᐢᵏ ᵞᵒᵘ*
> 
> also, i've seen many authors put this so: no beta, we die like men.


End file.
